Blaine Missions
__TOC__ Missions AP Mission(s) *Spare the Rod **Spare the Rod (2) **Spare the Rod (3) (1 AP, +50 Franklin's Rider faction, 10x Crude Phosphorous Grenade) *Please see the Franklin's Riders mission, Abandoned Mailboxes, below for an AP mission. *Please see the Bankers mission, The Awful Truth, below for an AP mission. NPC Faction Mission(s) Franklin's Riders Faction Mission(s) *Abandoned Mailboxes (+750 Franklin's Riders faction) **Abandoned Mailboxes (2) (1 AP, +50 Franklin's Riders faction) *Kristo's Rest (+50 Franklin's Rider faction) (sends one to Kristo's Rest) Bankers Faction Mission(s) *Through the Wasteland (+100 Bankers faction) (leads to Kristo's Rest) *Worse Than a Nuisance (+1000 Bankers faction) *:Choose to report to Roderiga Serling: **Horns of a Dilemma (+1000 Bankers faction) **The Captain of the Watch **H/K **H/K (2) (+7000 Bankers faction) **Favor for a Friend ::Choose to speak with Brannick Hale: ::*Black Hats :::: Lie to Hale so you can warn the courier: :::::*Money Train :::::*Money Train (2) :::::*Different Perspective :::: Talk to Lewis Wooley: :::::* The Side of the Angels *The Awful Truth **Vice is Verse Us **Carhenge II (+1000 Bankers faction) **The House on the Hill (+1000 Bankers faction) **Friends Like These **Guard Duty (Blaine) **Preferably Dead **Preferably Dead (2) **Preferably Dead (3) (+10000 Bankers faction) **Hail to the Chief **Treachery and Lies (2 AP, +1500 Bankers faction, Severed Ear) CHOTA Faction Mission(s) *Vermin Trouble (sends one to Pump House Road) **Vermin Trouble (2) **Vermin Trouble (3) **Vermin Trouble (4) **Vermin Trouble (5) **Vermin Trouble (6) **Vermin Trouble (7) (+1650 CHOTA faction; sends one back to Blaine) Enforcer Faction Mission(s) *CHOTA! CHOTA! CHOTA! (sends one to Pump House Road) **CHOTA! CHOTA! CHOTA! (2) **CHOTA! CHOTA! CHOTA! (3) **CHOTA! CHOTA! CHOTA! (4) **CHOTA! CHOTA! CHOTA! (5) **CHOTA! CHOTA! CHOTA! (6) **CHOTA! CHOTA! CHOTA! (7) (+1650 Enforcer faction; sends one back to Blaine) Lightbearer Faction Mission(s) *The Poor and Downtrodden (sends one to Lost City) **The Poor and Downtrodden (2) **The Poor and Downtrodden (3) **The Poor and Downtrodden (4) **The Poor and Downtrodden (5) **The Poor and Downtrodden (6) **The Poor and Downtrodden (7) (+1650 Lightbearer faction; sends one back to Blaine) Traveler Faction Mission(s) *A Fool and His Money (sends one to Lost City) **A Fool and His Money (2) **A Fool and His Money (3) **A Fool and His Money (4) **A Fool and His Money (5) **A Fool and His Money (6) **A Fool and His Money (7) (+1650 Traveler faction; sends one back to Blaine) Tech Faction Mission(s) *Better Living Thru Technology (sends one to Abandoned Storefront) **Better Living Thru Technology (2) **Better Living Thru Technology (3) **Better Living Thru Technology (4) **Better Living Thru Technology (5) **Better Living Thru Technology (6) **Better Living Thru Technology (7) (+2475 Tech faction; sends one back to Blaine) Vista Faction Mission(s) *Natural Preservation (sends one to Abandoned Storefront) **Natural Preservation (2) **Natural Preservation (3) **Natural Preservation (4) **Natural Preservation (5) **Natural Preservation (6) **Natural Preservation (7) (+1650 Vista faction; sends one back to Blaine) Other Town Mission(s) *Poor Little Rich Girl (May require 51 Charisma) *A Man of Few Words *Return With the Elixir **Doctor's Orders *Transmission Jam *No Tags or Toe Tags *Puts Hairs on Your Chest *Waiting Period Blues **Waiting Period Blues (2) (Schnucky Arms Mark 19) *A Glorious History *See More Skinner *Cheater Cheater *Clothes Make the Man *Guy Trouble (Brick's Hammer) **Guy Trouble (2) Breadcrumb Mission(s) *Pump House Road Trip **Pump House Road Trip (2) (leads to the Pumphouse) *Ice Cream Social (leads to New Flagstaff) *Miner? I Hardly Know Her (sends one to Hollister Point) Valentine's Day Event Missions *My Bloody Valentine (1x The Heartbreaker) **My Bloody Valentine (2) (1x Valentine's Box) Notes Completing the mission chains Worse Than a Nuisance, Preferably Dead and six mission chains belongs to "Certified Check" achievement divided between 3 achievements named "Balnace Transfer: Factions" (Natural Preservation, Better Living Thru Technology, Vermin Trouble, CHOTA! CHOTA! CHOTA!, The Poor and Downtrodden, and A Fool and His Money) awards you the following Wastelander achievement: Category:Blaine